


Friend Watching

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mention, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: During a slow day on Sesame Street, Mr. Hooper watches a sweet moment between his best friends.





	Friend Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Arytra!

It was a quiet day on Sesame Street. Everyone was either at school or at work. Oscar was in his can, but he wasn’t doing anything, in fact, he appeared to be asleep. Big Bird had been invited to visit one of the schools and wouldn’t be back until later.

The Fix-It Shop hadn’t had any new business so far today, but there was plenty of work to keep Maria and Luis busy. Bob was teaching one of his advanced piano students and had left the window open so that everyone could hear the beautiful music.

Mr. Hooper stood in his shop, listening to the music and looking out the window. Lunchtime was over and he was enjoying his break. He could see his two best friends at their stands. Mac was counting apples, and Willy was straightening up the condiments on his hot dog cart. Their stands were next to each other again, as they should be.

A few days earlier, Willy and Mac had had a big fight over something silly. They hadn’t told Harold why they were fighting. But he suspected it had something to do with the day a customer had turned up their nose at Willy’s hot dogs and marched over to Mac’s stand to buy some oranges.

Mac had smirked at Willy and Willy had been upset. The next day it was clear that they had been fighting and they moved their carts to opposite ends of the street. The two didn’t fight very often. Their long relationship had taught them a lot of communication skills. But when they did fight it was usually a challenge to make them apologize.

Fortunately, the problem had resolved itself before Harold had needed to have a talk with his friends. When Willy needed to borrow Mac’s scale to fill an order for Bob, and Mac had needed to borrow Willy’s knife to cut an apple in half for Susan, that had been the push the partners needed to realize how silly their argument had been.

From the smiles they gave him as the two men made up, Mr. Hooper was sure that Bob and Susan had known exactly what they were doing.

Watching them now, you would never know that Mac and Willy had been at each other’s throats only a couple of days earlier. They were smiling at each other and each moved closer until they were standing together, still smiling. Willy gave Mac a hug, and Mr. Hooper knew them well enough to imagine what they were saying.

“I know we already made up, but I want to say one more time that I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Willy would say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mac would reply. “We both said some things we shouldn’t have. I’m just glad we’re not fighting anymore.”

“So am I,” would be Willy’s response. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And then, yes, there it was. Willy was pulling Mac close and kissing him softly. Mr. Hooper turned away from the window. His friends were happy again, so he was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters M and U and by the number 7.
> 
> Mr. Macintosh and Willy’s fight was in episode 848. I don’t know why they were fighting in the first place so I made it up.
> 
> Mr. Hooper loves his friends so much.
> 
> Sometimes you just need a little Mr. Macintosh/Willy fluff in your life.


End file.
